


Cope

by TFALokiwriter



Category: Bram Stoker's Dracula (1992)
Genre: A Vampire Over 500 years Old Goes On A Rant, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Blood Drinking, M/M, Modern Era, january 2021, romania - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29055618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFALokiwriter/pseuds/TFALokiwriter
Summary: this deals with the aftermath of January 6th, 2021. If you do not want to read anything regarding those events, please skip this post.EDIT: Sorry, put this story in Bram Stoker - Dracula instead of Bram Stoker's Dracula (1992) last night.
Relationships: Dracula & Jonathan Harker, Dracula/Jonathan Harker
Kudos: 4





	Cope

**Author's Note:**

> this deals with the aftermath of January 6th, 2021. If you do not want to read anything regarding those events, please skip this post.
> 
> EDIT: Sorry, put this story in Bram Stoker - Dracula instead of Bram Stoker's Dracula (1992) last night.

“Mr Harker, you said that your friend would be here, yes?”

“I did.” Jonathan replied. 

“Where is he?”

Jonathan weighed his reply, the count had been silent, too silent, apart from unexpected weeping in the basement. 

“Hmm, he isn’t in a very good mood right now.” Jonathan replied. “Perhaps in the morning.”

“I look forward to meeting him.”

“So do I.” Jonathan said with a nod. 

Jonathan closed the door to the bedroom their guest was in with a smile then turned away. His current guest was the person that he decided would make a great meal after having escaped the hands of justice with a very talented lawyer that got under his skin.

It was more than satisfying knowing day by day the criminal was going to die and not be able to do a thing about it because his house was current unable to house him. Jonathan turned away from the door reflecting over the demise that he had planned out for the one who almost got away when he arrived to the diner room and spotted a familiar figure seated in a chair in front of the fire place

There was a empty glass -- stained lightly by left over blood on the rims -- on the table alongside the chair. The count was facing the direction of the fire place thinking something over with his painting hanging from across him on the wall of better times and the mood in the room was different compared to how it had been for the last several weeks since the count’s strange behavior started. Jonathan looked at the count with great concern as the fire cackled then approached the chair. 

"Count Dracula, you haven't been drinking for twenty-two days."

Jonathan had a hand on the arm rest of the chair that Dracula was seated in. 

"I am happy to see that you have stopped wailing in the basement at ungodly hours. . . but this silence is bothering me."

The count made his reply. 

"Jonathan, please be seated over there."

Dracula's voice was hoarse, his once black hair was white even with a mess of long curls that were thick resting on his shoulders not even set up in the same hairdress that Dracula had welcomed him into his life century ago, and looked as though he were in a period of mourning dressed from black from top to bottom with little display of colorful clothing that Jonathan had known the older vampire for.

"Twenty-two days ago there was a event in America. It was all over national television. Couldn't look away from it. That was the only thing on social media. The only thing."

Jonathan searched his memory.

"I have been busy on several court cases."

"Thankfully. You recall that I had been knocking on wood all day on the fifth."

"Yes."

"Well, the results came in right at the same time as that event occurred."

"What is this event?"

"I can't speak of it."

"It is bothering you."

"My dear Jonathan, the man we shall not speak of in this castle or outside of this castle for the remainder of our lives incited a insurrection against Democracy when his Vice President who enabled him for four long years said _no_ to him."

"He said no?" Jonathan asked, surprised.

Dracula nodded. 

"To overturning the election, as did his DOJ, his CIA, but the Republicans were willing to."

"You're joking."

"He told his army that he loved him, told them that they were very special people, and to go home."

Johnathan's jaw slightly fell.

"He did not send in the national guard."

If Jonathan could puke, he would have.

"His people in the pentagon refused the DC capitol police's requests for help."

Jonathan was silenced.

"One man saved democracy that night; Eugene Goodman, a black man, used the color of his skin to draw the mad mob seeking for blood away from the senate chamber into the waiting arms of his companions and the door was closed after they were drawn away."

Dracula sighed.

"The Republican Party did not ask for who shall not be named resignation, begin impeachment proceedings, ask for the 25th amendment to be invoked; instead, they asked for the white house staff to remain just for one night." 

he held up a finger. 

"One more night.” He lowered his finger, slowly. “And we all know what one more night leads to.” the count shook his head. “Just one more day and they're through just one more day and they're through just one more day and they're through--” he picked up the glass then smashed it to the ground with a loud clash. -” **AND HE GETS AWAY WITH IT. ONE LAST TIME!"**

Dracula got up to his feet then approached the window with a grip on his golden walking stick then paused in front of it as he were paused with rage.

"The Republican Party has been stabbed in the chest and died, grizzly, in the eyes of the very public with common sense."

The count lowered his head.

"It's a terrorist party. The values it once represented is no more." Dracula's features darkened, solemnly. "Instead, it accepts Trumpisim.”

Dracula paced back and forth, slowly, but elegantly. 

”It has become emboldened by it after nothing was done and only four hundred some people are being investigated.” Dracula’s shoulders loosened with both of his hands guided on his stick. “You understand how this encourages domestic terrorists to come out of the shadows and show themselves."

Jonathan nodded in understanding.

"So I take it that your rocket didn't launch.” Jonathan noted, earning Dracula’s attention and the visible once prominent eyebrows raising. “You would be in a far better mood to be seen in the way for your continued existence having proved it can fly and land.”

A tiny smirk grew on Dracula’s face looking upon Jonathan but became tinged by fact. 

"I think it is not launching any time this month.” Dracula’s voice fell even softer as his words came out softer and kinder losing the volume that he had spoken about the subject. “The FAA is a dinosaur and it were fighting with that very passionate space oriented man to get it to launch today.” 

Jonathan combed the back of his head.

"I find it hard to believe that a vampire would be bothered by this."

"Mr Harker, America is that little dog that randomly appears in your life that you kick away and it keeps nipping at you until one day, it doesn't and it concerns you instead of delights you."

"It's always been there and always will be there." Jonathan said, cutting Dracula off.

Jonathan didn't want to hear what he thought what the count was going to say and if he said what Jonathan felt that he were going to say, it was going to be surreal having it not there for the first time in his century long existence.

"Two months ago, I would have agreed with you."

"I have faith in the American people in that." Dracula was quiet listening to the younger vampire. "They elected a woman and a man into the White House."

Dracula nodded in agreement before replying.

"This time, it has been infested and goes over to a tree and slowly dies by the inside without any help."

Dracula's voice grew sadder.

"I thought it were set to die over the course of my lifetime while sailing the ocean of time for Elisabeta. Civilizations come and go, but this one wants to stay and get rid of the waste that tried to kill it. "

The comment brought certain relief for Jonathan regarding America. 

"It appears history must repeat itself in the way that the Federalist Party had after proposing a New England Confederacy within the United States."

"After the Hartford convention, they were no more just as the Republican Party after the DC insurrection. Imagine, Jonathan, watching your party die before your eyes and having to leave it because it is a party of treason.”

“I can imagine." Jonathan said. "Mine didn’t die, it just evolved. I can try but I can't imagine it happening."

Dracula had a small nod in response,

"And the Republican Party is quickly heading toward the state of being dissolved and replaced by yet another party, The Patriot Party, The New Patriot party, The Trump Conservative party, or . . . .” the count turned to face the younger vampire. “if we're lucky it could just be the Independents." 

“And what about Georgia?” Jonathan asked.

Dracula sat back down into the chair then poured a glass for himself and sipped from it. 

“Oh, we won that.” Dracula replied. 

Jonathan raised his brows. 

“ _We_?” Jonathan asked. “What party are you part of?”

Dracula laughed then looked inside the bottle and frowned, disappointed, then shifted his attention toward Jonathan. 

“I call myself one of the good guys as not posing a insurrection.”

“You would have it as a revolution,”

“With the American Vampires.”

“And gotten them all killed.”

Dracula had a short laugh, his cup held between two fingers by the lower handle, his blue eyes on him. 

“We can debate about some other time.”

Jonathan nodded in agreement. 

“Speaking of tomorrow, I brought over fast food.” Jonathan straightened up in his chair. “You look very thirsty.” Dracula gazed over toward Jonathan. “One day express, he’s a anti-vaxxer and doesn’t have anything on his schedule.”

“Sounds delicious, how thoughtful of you.”

“You will feel better.” Jonathan patted on Dracula’s forearm. 

“Is my meal drunk?” Dracula asked. 

Jonathan at first seemed surprised then it faded observing the curiosity on Dracula’s face.

“Very drunk."

Dracula smiled then with his free hand held his fingers beneath Jonathan’s chin.

“You just know how to please me, my dear companion.”

Dracula got up to his feet with a smile then went up the stairs with the walking stick as his support. Jonathan went over to the table then looked beneath it and slid out a additional bottle and grinned, “At least, he didn’t find this blood bottle.” then went over to the fire pit, took out his own glass, and poured some blood into the cup as the door to the soon to be victim opened. 

Dracula was incredibly thirsty as he approached the bed then carefully closed the door behind him. He set his walking stick alongside the edge of the frame, bore his fangs, then carefully bit into the side of the victim’s neck and drank from him measuring how much blood were sucked out for his thirst. He withdrew from the victim and licked some blood off with some youth returning to his features and his hair regaining some color. Dracula departed, well again.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written to cope with the fact that I am witnessing the death of a party in real time.


End file.
